Recommended Characters/Episode 18
This page lists the recommended characters from "Reveal Novum". The crowd at Cake at Stake Ball_Blu.jpeg|Ball; englishcreamcakes; same as the Ball recommended in a previous episode, but is smiling Balloony bfdi16.png|Balloony; AnimationEpic Beisbol.PNG|Baseball; Alexlion0511 Battery bfdi16.png|Battery; PestramiShowALT Blue Pencil bfdi16.png|Blue Pencil; ipsgirl32 BOO!.png|Boo; THEAwesonmebrandon15; resembles Boos, an enemy from the Super Mario Bros. video game series Bracelety bfdi16.png|Bracelety; dapoppy42 Bread.png|Bread; onearmedmario; for the contestant often mistaken for bread, see Woody; for the item, see Loaf of Bread Burger King King.png|Burger King King; ENCFilms Cactsteel.png|Cacsteel; Lohuydahutt 2C2953F8-95D1-4E89-9C8D-5363006374FC.jpeg|Chocolate Ice Cream Cone; simondomino Companion Cube bfdi16.png|Companion Cube; Nelsa13luv Cookie bfdi16.png|Cookie; 1234DRG1 Couch bfdi16.png|Couch; jmarston123 Diamond_18.png|Diamond; kiki3510 Disky bfdi16.png|Disky; BlueLucario98 DS_Game.png|DS Game; drfzwuz997; label reads "GTTTATINT!" on it, a GTTTATINT game made by Cary Huang and Michael Huang. econts.PNG|Elimination Contestants; bobbo44445 Flamed stove.PNG|Flamed Stove; coolmatt1019; strangely producing fire without anything to turn on the burner. Giant_D.png|Giant D; TheDig15 Henrique bfdi16.png|Henrique; MRDoubleGAngster Izzy bfdi16.png|Izzy; Meramon27 Jessalyn.png|Jessalyn; calicofan998 Juice Box transparent.png|Juice Box; Kafasi97 LOPEZ DOPEZ.png|Lopez; TimeCartoon; one of Roboty's copies Orange Eraser bfdi18.png|Orange Eraser; metroidshroom Hey Painty.png|Painty; lickilicky64 PennMap.png|PennMap; EtienneLuu; showing Pennsylvania, a state in the United States of America Poop bfdi18.png|Poop; luigiluigi2020Popcorn BFDI.PNG|Popcorn; cheese7373; similar character in Vomitaco PSP bfdi18.png|PSP; arturs23233; badly drawn PlayStation Portable with the words "GTTTATINT!" on its screen. Question Mark bfdi18.png|Question Mark; robotalienboy Sky bfdi18.png|Sky; krazyjordan Snowman bfdi18.png|Snowman; TheEpicThomas Spiderman bfdi18.png|Spiderman; Ben1178 Swordy bfdi18.png|Swordy; comedykingism TNT bfdi18.png|TNT; eguiletafamily roboty rip off.png|WALL-E; BlockyCuzco; based off the robot WALL-E in the film with the same name 74F02730-AC70-4B41-885E-A66930AD62EE.jpeg|Wandy; kciiz 180px-Wii_From_Gamer_World.png|Wii; cj2mommy79 Youdrop bfdi18.png|Youdrop; laylabrito Materials used to knock Leafy over the cliff Laddy.jpg|Laddy; lickilicky64; seen carrying Scissors, then flinging them up the sky when Tennis Ball hits them Scissors bfdi18.png|Scissors; Ben1178; is flung up to cut Ropey Ropey.png|Ropey; TheLegobatman3609; is holding Hammer, then cut by Scissors; much thinner than the character with the same name in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", recommended by the same user Hammer bfdi18.png|Hammer; cheese7373; swings and hits Leafy to propel her over the cliff The "cake" used when David joins The Yellow Tomato is the "cake" given to the winner against the 30 recommended characters that got the votes to join Battle for Dream Island in the Cake at Stake for Reveal Novum which-so happens to be David. It exploded on David's face when the Announcer threw it at him. Extra pictures Body Diamond .png|Diamond's Idle. Diamond 18.png|Diamond painty_brushy.PNG| Trivia * One of Ruby's sisters is named Diamond, however she doesn't look like this Diamond and has limbs. *Apparently, no one likes Yellow Tomato as they showed disgust to it. **However, Fanny says "I want that Yellow Tomato, I really do.", indicating she likes it. *Wii is a contestant in Gamers World. *For some reason, Elimination Contestants shows all the characters, including the ones that weren't eliminated at that time. *Izzy comes from the show called Total Drama. *Balloon is a contestant from Inanimate Insanity and is recommended by its creator. *Henrique's appearance is identical to David's. *Youdrop has Youtube and Wiki words *Juice Box also appeared in BFDI 17, BFB 12, and BFB 13. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters